Thoracic surgery includes many types of surgery that may be performed on a person between the person's neck and waist. Thoracic surgery is thus performed when one has a mastectomy, open heart surgery, liepectomy, abdominal surgery, lymph node removal, or the like. Following such surgery, a person is left with zones of sensitivity such as the surgical wound site and scars that are sensitive to many sources of irritation. One common source of irritation occurs when seams in clothing rub against such zones of sensitivity. Another source of irritation occurs when clothing made from materials having a relatively rough texture rubs against such zones of sensitivity, such materials including cotton, polyester, cotton/polyester blends, silk, knitted or fleeced wool or wool blends. Irritation is compounded when clothing having a rough texture also has seams that rub against zones of sensitivity, and/or when the clothing absorbs and retains moisture.
Therefore, what is needed is a garment that may be worn by persons following thoracic surgery without irritating the area of scarring where the surgery was performed.